Grey Sky Mornings
by Cat's Pajamas
Summary: During an outting in Vesse, Rachel meets up with Laura. Can we say chaos?


Hello again __

Hello again. Remember me? I'm the crazy red head who writes Max Steel fan fic that no one reads. Yeah her! Yeah! Well, I'm back. I had the Nazi Bitch (sorry Maxy) of all Writer's Block… for a month. It's been hard to say the least. I would like to thank Shade for helping me get rid of it though. She was patient enough to lend me some excess sugar and an ear as I blathered about how annoyed I was. Oh she's great, you'd like her. Well, anyway, this is a disclaimer, I guess I should actually disclaim. The song "Best I Ever Had" is by Vertical Horizon. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Vertical Horizon. Therefore, I don't own the song. I also don't own Max Steel. Nope. A whole crapload of fancy high tech companies do. If I owned Max Steel though, I would be a very happy person. I do however own Sleet Steal. You take him and I will personally come after you with Sh-Boom and Maxy's ferrets and… other things. Be aware! Be afraid! Well, I guess I might as well get on with the story. Oh! Wait! All the translations for the French is at the bottom of the page. Okay, there. Now I'll go. Heh. Happy reading!

Grey Sky Morning

"Good job Leeds. See you back at HQ in a couple of hours. Smith out."

Rachel nodded, tapping off her com-link. The attack against Apocalypse, one of N-Tek's newest pains in the butt, had gone exceedingly well. They had managed save the hostages, take all the information, put the enemy behind bars and blow up the building, all within three hours, a record even for them. It did however leave her a little worse for wear, and as soon as the picture faded, so did her slight smile. Putting the twin set of guns that usually sat low on her hips back into her holsters, she turned, heading towards the general direction of her vehicle.

"Leaving so soon Rache? Don't tell me, I'm stuck with the paper work. Have you even seen my spelling lately?"

Rachel turned towards the voice, her voice holding the same amount of emotion as if she had been talking to her stapler.

"Try spell check, Mr. Steel. It works wonders."

He chuckled, heading towards her. Despite the fact that any other human should have been limping along, holding a broken arm and bleeding profusely, Max managed to look like he had just finished up a five-kilometre run. He ran a hand through his hair, grinning impishly.

"Aww… come on Rache. It's not like you've got anything better to do. I mean your plane doesn't leave for another five hours and I've got the Hawk all warmed up and rearing to go."

"Just because you are N-Tek's Wonder Boy and get everything your spoiled little heart desires does not mean I will bow down and become your personal slave any time soon Steel. You are on my turf now. Live with it or go back home. I have my own work to do."

With that icy comment, Rachel turned on her heel, hopping onto her gleaming motorcycle. It was hardly her style, but European streets were crowded and busy, and often this was an easier mode of transportation. Plucking a helmet from the back she fit it over her head, adjusting the visor.

"I'll be getting out of your way soon enough Green-Eyes. The sooner the better, eh?" Max replied curtly. 

"It's Leeds to you Steel. I refuse to be some figment of your hormone charged imagination, especially a so closely nick named to Laura figment," she spit back, her voice still heard through the helmet.

With a flick of the wrist the ignition roared to life. Gripping tightly she pushed her foot forward, screaming off down the highway, leaving a stunned Max Steel in her wake.

****

The streets of Vennes flashed by as she fled. She was way over the limit, she knew that, but at this point she didn't even care. She just needed to get somewhere to calm down. Pausing a half moment she ripped her way through the early traffic, heading towards the ocean. A few pedestrians stopped to stare at her, weaving through the automobiles. She ignored the cursing she was receiving, the words only edging her to go faster. Finally, a bright light appeared in front of her and she whipped to the side, the tires screeching in protest. She braked, just before the bridge and gasped, looking over the edge. The Atlantic stared blindly back at her, and she shuddered, moving her way over to the soft glow ahead of her. Leaning her motorcycle up against the wall, she pulled off her helmet, her face damp with her own tears of frustration. The helmet returned to it's holding place, as she pulled a black bag from bellow it. Turning, she walked towards the sea side café, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

They greeted her with puzzled eyes, weary of her strange clothing. Her people skills came into play, and she smiled brightly, gesturing to her N-Tek emblem.

"_Je suis un plongeur de SCUBA pour N-Tek. Je viens du dos de recevoir d'une mission et ne peux pas rentrer dans mon hôtel.Est-ce qu'il y a quelque part je pourrais changer pendant que vous prêt une table?*?" _she asked them, in her slightly British accented French.

They laughed, embarrassed by their nervousness, and lead her to a bathroom, unlocking the door. Gesturing her in, they pointed to a table outside that would be ready once she was. She nodded in thanks and walked in, flipping on the lights. The restroom was clean, thankfully, and she set her bag on the toilet seat. Closing the door behind her and locking it, she filled the sink with warm soapy water and opened her case. Rachel took out a pair of khaki slacks and a black turtleneck sweater, before slipping off her uniform. She put on the new clothes, keeping her boots and swept her hand through her hair. Turning towards the sink she rightfully cleaned herself up, before looking into the mirror. There she was, although exhausted. Draining the sink she picked up her things and flipped off the light, heading towards her table.

A young man greeted her, handing her a menu. She gestured it away, and he looked puzzled.

"_Un martini s'il vous plaît**_," she said, and he looked at her oddly. It was early for such a drink. He stared at her for long moments, Rachel defiantly staring back, before smiling sadly at her. Maybe he had seen her red rimmed eyes. He nodded, taking off for the kitchen.

No sooner had he left, then he returned, holding the marvellous looking drink between his fingers. He placed it on the table with a flourish. She reached for her bag, but he shook his head at her.

_"Toutes les jolies dames obtiennent le premier libre. En outre, comment_

le savez-vous serez-vous durez-vous?***" he said with a mysterious grin, before skipping off.

She shook her head. This was the only drink she could afford. It wouldn't be smart trying to get to the airport drunk. Well, if all else failed, she guessed she could always take a cab. She just hoped she wouldn't have to resort to it.

With that final thought she took a sip of the beverage, looking out over the water. It was so beautiful here. It was too bad she couldn't enjoy it. Distant music played in the kitchen of the restaurant, drifting to her ears. She closed her eyes, trying to block it out, knowing the words all too well, but her mind ignored her. 

__

So you sailed away

into a grey sky morning

Now I'm here to stay 

Love can be so boring 

Nothing's quite the same now

I just say your name now 

But it's not so bad 

You're only the best I ever had 

You don't want me back 

You're just the best I ever had

Taking up the plastic sword in her drink, she pushed the olive around, bullying it into circles. The café was quiet at this time in the morning, the sun had just risen over the city line. It wasn't going to be a nice day, already the sky was an off purple grey colour. That suited her emotions just fine. She chewed thoughtfully on the sword's blade, her gaze on the fierce water bellow.

"You… are you… Rachel Leeds?"

The question brought her out of her silent thought, and she raised her gaze to meet a pair of brown questioning eyes. Her own green ones widened, and she fought herself to control the massive waves of panic and anger that were rolling over her. Dropping the sword back into her half empty drink, she snuffed out all the emotion in her eyes with pure force.

"Yes. She and I are the same."

"It's a small world after all. You're an extreme sports counsellor, how did you end up here?"

"You answered your own question miss. It's a small world."

Laura looked at her with disdain, and Rachel ran her tongue over her teeth. She probably shouldn't have been so outright cold, but to tell truths, Chen was the last person she wanted to meet up with right now. The odds of her boat having stopped in Vennes for whatever reason were so low. Why her? Swirling her drink around, Rachel sipped at it daintily, hoping she would get the hint and go away. 

"A little early, isn't it?"

"When you deal with who I do every day, it's never too early."

Laura folded her arms, anger burning through her. Somehow she had taken that as a personal insult. Too bad she had wasted an opportunity like that on such a weak comment. She could have done so much worse. 

"How are things in Del Oro then?" Laura prodded.

Rachel didn't like how this was going. It was like she was purposely trying to be annoying. If she didn't know better, she would have thought she was trying to get Rachel angry. She stifled a roll of the eyes. Knowing Laura, that wasn't so hard to believe though. 

"As well as expected. Josh is doing fine."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" she hissed.

"Of course I would," Rachel replied, adding more bile then she wanted.

"He's a great kisser… but you would already know that, wouldn't you Ms. Leeds?"

"No, I can't say I've had the pleasure."

"Don't lie to me. He told me all about it."

"I don't know what he told you, but you're mistaken."

"Fine, play games. I know you've kissed. He was guilty, he told me."

"He must also be delusional. The only person I have kissed on the team is Max Steel. It was a disaster. I loved him, he didn't love me, long story not worth telling. I would never risk Mr. McGrath and my friendship over a kiss. He has a girlfriend, one that he loves very much at that. He speaks of her constantly. Quite the earful I get on that young woman. Never met her myself, but she seems like a lovely woman. Obviously you must know her, if you're defending her like this."

Laura stared at her for long moments, trying to decide if she believed her or not. Her eye caught her watch and she straightened herself out.

"Well, whatever the case, Josh and I… I mean Laura are finished. The romance is gone. You can tell him that yourself. It's been interesting, I'll see you later, Ms. Leeds," she said, flustered, before turning away and briskly walking off.

Rachel waved slightly, just long enough to be polite, before tipping back her glass and taking two gulps. That was enough fun for one day.

__

So you stole my world 

Now I'm just a phony 

Remembering the girl 

leaves me down and lonely 

Send it in a letter 

Make yourself feel better

But it wasn't over yet. Her head snapped up as the harsh sound of someone dragging up a chair entered her ears. There was Max Steel, staring at her with this amazed look on his face. His uniform was gone, replaced by an outfit almost identical to hers. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but no words would come out. Reaching across the small table, he took her glass, swigged back some ungracefully, and returned it.

"I thought you were underage," she said.

"Wrong person. I think you're thinking of Josh McGrath. Many people seem to be getting us mixed up lately. Besides, I just needed to loosen my tongue."

Rachel leaned back, trying to look unimpressed. The truth was, she was having trouble breathing. Why was he here? 

"I heard what you said Rache and… to tell you the truth I'm surprised. Really surprised. More than surprised, I'm touched and I'm flattered and I'm ecstatic and I'm-" he cut himself off with a grin, running his hand through his hair nervously, "Think I loosened that tongue just a little too much… The point is…"

"The point is?" she prompted.

He reached his hand across the table, putting it on hers. She looked from their hands and back, surprised.

"The point is," he said softly, "He loves you too." 

__

And it may take some time

to patch me up inside 

But I can't take it 

so I run away and hide 

And I may find in time that 

you were always right 

You're always right

Her heart caught in her chest. Her eyes widened. She gasped, audibly, and cursed herself later when she realised she had done it.

"Please… When you left me, I denied it. I denied it for so long, but I can't anymore. Laura was a wonderful friend, but you… When you left I felt so empty inside. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again…" he whispered quietly, his voice breaking.

__

So you sailed away 

into a grey sky morning 

Now I'm here to stay 

love can be so boring 

What was it you wanted? 

Could it be I'm haunted?

"Laura was a wonderful friend, but you… Rachel I need you. I think I always have. It's too bad we didn't find each other earlier. In time, I think you'll come to realise that you might need me too," he said quietly before he lowered his eyes, looking at their hands.

Rachel watched him, silently. His eyes were tired, and rimmed with red. He had been crying. She moved her hand, slowly moving it up his arm, his neck, to his face. He raised his head and looked at her, so trusting. He meant what he said. He meant it all, he really did love her. She fought back tears, moving her thumb on his cheek, comfortingly.

"I have always needed you. You make me what I am. You let me have fun in this world, keep me grounded. I don't know what I'd do without you, Steel. I love you."

__

But it's not so bad 

You're only the best I ever had 

You don't want me back 

You're just the best I ever had

Reaching across the table they moved, slowly, looking into each others eyes. This kiss was soft, full of meaning, full of the love, longing and loneliness they felt. It lasted long moments as the restaurant workers applauded like mad.

From behind the clouds, the sun broke through.

__

The best I ever had

Best I ever

*I'm a SCUBA diver for N-Tek. I've just come back from a mission, and I can't get into my hotel. Is there somewhere I could change while you ready a table?

** A martini please.

*** All pretty ladies get the first one free. Besides, how do you know it will be the last?

__

WHEW!! It's finally over eh? That was quite a lot of typing for one night. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but trust me. It was!! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. Shade, thanks again. And Maxy. And Cat. And… EVERYBODY!! *does the happy dance* Read, review, WHOO!! *hugs all around*


End file.
